


College

by Secret_Worlds



Series: College [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Ending, College, Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Halloween Costumes, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Masturbation, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, POV Alternating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22842004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secret_Worlds/pseuds/Secret_Worlds
Summary: Amara is a self-proclaimed nerd starting her freshman year of college with a sole focus on school. What happens when she catches the attention of Hunter, the schools star wide receiver?Warning: This summary is just a starting point. It took on a life of it's own after I began writing.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: College [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642210





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Amara's first day of college.

I couldn’t stop fidgeting in my chair as I waited for the professor to start class. I’d gotten there five minutes early to ensure a seat at the very front. I’d gotten my textbook out from the online syllabus and placed it neatly in front of me with both a pen and a pencil and a composition book to take notes in. I wanted to be completely prepared for my first college class.  
I looked up and absentmindedly pushed my glasses up on the bridge of my nose as class finally started. The older woman seemed slightly amused at how I hung onto her every word while she introduced herself and went over the material we would be covering this semester. Yep, she already knew I was going to be the nerd of the class.  
“You didn’t have to write down what I was saying today,” she commented as I collected my books after class. “All the information is in the syllabus.”  
“Writing things down just helps them stick in my head better, I guess,” I smiled sheepishly, blushing as I put my backpack on.  
“Okay, then. I’ll see you Wednesday,” she smiled before turning back to her desk. I took a step towards the door but was nearly run over when one of the guys that sat in the back got pushed in my direction by a friend. I caught myself on the edge of the table.  
“Oh, shit. Sorry,” he half-laughed, glancing down at me for a moment before chasing after his friend, seeming intent on revenge in a play-fighting kind of way. I took a steadying breath as I watched them leave.  
I knew them. I’d watched them both playing football on TV for the past two years. It was strange to see them out of their uniforms and in person. I blushed at the memory of yelling at the TV when the guy that almost ran me over had fumbled the ball.  
I shook the thought off and headed out, feeling a little disappointed that this was my first and only class. Who decided it was a good idea to start classes on a Tuesday?! I didn’t have anything else to do but go back to the dorms and just pray my roommate wasn’t there with her boyfriend. They were both nice but it would get awkward as Hell. I felt like a third wheel in my own room!  
I breathed a silent sigh of relief when I opened the door to a blissfully empty room, throwing my bag onto my bed and walking to sit at my desk. I decided to pass the time by scanning my syllabus and marking all important due dates on my calendar so I wouldn’t miss anything.  
I sat back in my chair when I was done and tried to think of what else -anything else- to do. I was so bored! I spun in my chair and, in the process, my eyes caught on something from Jill’s side of the room. Her workout bag.  
I looked down at myself, taking in my flimsy arms and nonexistent ass. I could go work out. The gym was free. Plus, I’d always got the feeling that a girl that worked out was a plus when it came to guys, which was a topic I'd started considering after I'd finally worked my way into a full-ride scholarship. Now I could actually have fun.  
I dug through my drawers, pulling out a t-shirt and gym shorts, and shoved them into a bag with a pair of tennis shoes. I twisted my thick red hair into a braid to keep it out of my face and headed out the door.  
I idly wondered what I would do. I had no idea what a proper workout was. I knew I wasn’t strong enough for the arm weights. Probably I should stick with the treadmill. That, I could do. Probably. I nodded and vowed to myself to work out for an hour a day. I refused to gain the freshman fifteen.  
As soon as I left the locker room, now sporting my workout clothes, I felt immediately out of place. I was surrounded by a bunch of buff guys working the benches or using the machines. I quickly made my way over to the treadmills and wanted to laugh at myself when I realized my idiocy.  
Yes, guys liked girls that went to the gym. But they were referring to the girls that were now occupying most of the treadmills. The ones that went to the gym in a matching yoga pant and tank top set or sometimes they just wore a sports bra, leaving their entire toned stomach on display. My old t-shirt and loose shorts didn't scream sex appeal at any level.  
Nevertheless, I’d made a promise to myself. One hour. I hopped on a treadmill and put my earbuds on, blasting my music as I started at a walk and eased into a steady jog. I was not in shape at all. I made myself jog for fifteen minutes and paused, taking a break and getting water, before hopping back on for another fifteen minutes.  
I repeated the process again and again until I completed my hour and hopped off. I would’ve run to the locker room for a shower if my legs didn’t feel like jelly. I eventually made it, stripping off my unflattering clothes and stepping into the shower to wash the sweat and grime away. I sighed to myself when I realized how sore I was going to be tomorrow which was, of course, the day I had to run all over campus for my three different classes. Great. Why had I thought this was a good idea?  
I left the locker room in my street clothes and, as I left the gym, I noticed that there was a pool. Swimming was great exercise, right? I also noticed that, while the gym was bustling with people, the pool was completely empty. I bit my lip as I thought about that.  
Option A was to come back and practically kill myself in front of everyone on those treadmills.  
Option B was that I could swim with absolutely nobody around (except the lifeguard, who seemed on the verge of sleep from boredom).  
I grinned in excitement as I remembered I’d brought a swimsuit to school. Definitely option B.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Get a quick look at Hunters perspective on the first day of school.

I’d been a little disappointed when the girl from my Microeconomics class didn’t come back to the gym after the first day. I’d smiled to myself from the weight room when I’d seen her emerge from the locker room in a t-shirt and loose shorts and watched her get overwhelmed by all the equipment.  
I’d thought about going to talk to her, maybe try to apologize for almost running her over or help her navigate the gym, but she’d straightened up and gone where most girls did -the treadmills. I’d seen her face fall slightly and I couldn’t help but wonder why before she shook it off and started running.  
Over the next hour, my eyes kept flicking over to her. Her expression was hilarious as she jogged. She seemed to have a permanent scowl on her face and every now and then I could see her lip syncing with whatever music she was listening to. From what I could tell, it was some hard-core shit.  
And I had to hand it to her, she didn’t give up. Every time she stepped off to take a break, looking like she was about to pass out, she got back up there. I was disappointed when she left after just an hour, red hair pulled up into a wet bun.  
She didn’t come back.  
I spent most of my free time at the gym -coaches orders- and I never saw her again. I found it unsettling how often I glanced at the door just to check and see if she’d come in. The same way I found it unsettling how often I’d get distracted by her in class, sitting at the very front, copying Professor Meyer’s lectures word for word like they were scripture.  
I finished my workout the next Friday, finally having given up hope of her ever coming back, when I saw her walking out of the locker room again, headed to leave. I tried to think back, to remember if I’d seen her or not, but the gym had been completely empty of her signature red hair.  
“Hey, do you remember seeing Amara at the gym today?” I asked Carter as he walked into our shared dorm in just a towel, apparently having decided that was enough clothing to wear to our room from the dorms communal bathroom.  
“Who?” he questioned, getting dressed.  
“Amara? From Microeconomics? Red hair?” I threw out descriptions, trying to find one to trigger a reaction. The red hair did it.  
“Oh, you mean the nerdy girl with the glasses in the front row? The one you almost crushed on day one?” he joked and I frowned. He was the one that pushed me into her!  
“Yeah. That one. Did you see her at the gym today?” I pressed, stifling my irritation.  
“Ha! That girl? Do you really think she's the workout type?” he asked dubiously and I rolled my eyes.  
“She was there Tuesday and I saw her leaving the locker rooms today but I never saw her actually working out,” I mused and he raised an eyebrow, expression shifting in a way that had me shifting uncomfortably.  
“Why, exactly, do you care if she was working out or not?” he prodded and I shrugged, feigning indifference.  
“I just noticed her leaving and I was curious,” I lied, spinning back around in my desk chair.  
“She’s right down the hall if you wanna ask her,” he said from behind me. That got my attention.  
“What?” I asked, scrutinizing his expression as he flopped onto his mattress. He laughed.  
“I just passed her in the hallway,” he smiled. “I swear her face was redder than her hair when she got a look at all this,” he gestured to his still-naked torso.  
“She lives in this building?” I pressed, shocked. How had I not noticed her?  
“I think so, but maybe not. She was coming out of Matt’s room and I saw her heading upstairs with a bunch of books. Looked like she was turning in for the night,” he shrugged but I was still stuck on ‘she was coming out of Matt’s room’. It made my stomach twist uncomfortably, though I had no right.  
“Huh, I guess I missed her,” I said, frowning and ignoring some stupid remark he gave in response.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is sort of a buildup to the main story line. It also introduces the new friendship that had blossomed from Amara's decision to go for a daily swim.

“Whew,” I let out a gasp as I finished another lap. My last lap, thank God. I pushed myself up to sit on the edge of the pool. “So what are you going to be for Halloween?” I asked Gabriella and she gave me a quizzical look from her lifeguards perch.  
“What are you, 10?” she teased and I rolled my eyes.  
“Oh, c’mon. It’s Halloween! You’ve gotta be something,” I urged, doing my best to splash her with water. I frowned when her chair sat too high.  
“Do you plan on trick or treating, as well?” she raised an eyebrow and I faux scowled.  
“People still dress up in college,” I insisted. “What about those Halloween frat parties?”  
“Those parties are just an excuse for girls to wear skimpy little outfits that would usually be frowned upon,” she muttered and I huffed out an exasperated breath.  
“Okay, if you were going to a frat party, what would you be?” I questioned. Why was she making this so difficult?  
“Hmm… I think I’d do Shego. You know, from Kim Possible?” she answered and I laughed.  
“You’ve definitely got the personality down already,” I joked dryly.  
“Well this job is my version of dealing with Dr. Drakken so…” she replied with a wry smile and I laughed again.  
“I think we should go to a party. We’ll get you a Shego costume and… what should I be?” I asked, swirling my feet around in the water while I thought.  
“With that hair you could be Ariel. Especially since you’re always swimming,” she offered and I chuckled. I’d heard that before.  
“Yeah, can you see me walking into a frat house with a seashell bra on? Next suggestion,” I said dismissively.  
“What about Poison Ivy?” she suggested and I looked up at her, tilting my head in consideration as I thought about my long red hair. It was the same color as the girl from the old Batman movie.  
“Huh. Maybe. What's her outfit?” I questioned, not too schooled in DC Comics.  
“Well… she has green stockings and a darker green one-piece that's "made" of poison ivy. She has those, like, arm-length gloves and you’d need to be able to work some green halloween makeup,” she explained with a shrug.  
“That sounds like fun. It’s definitely new. I’ve lost track of how many times people have suggested Sally from The Nightmare Before Christmas,” I chuckled and she grinned.  
“You’d have to give up your glasses for the night,” she added with a grin, knowing how much I loathed contacts.  
“I’m not wearing them now, am I?” I pointed out and she rolled her eyes.  
“Do you even know when the frat parties are?” I questioned dubiously and she bit her lip and looked away.  
“Yeah… I know I talk a lot of trash… but my boyfriend is actually a Sigma Theta. They’re having a Halloween party on the 30th,” she admitted and I let out a hard laugh.  
“Wow. Who would’ve thought Ms. Greek-Life-Is-The-Most-Ridiculous-Thing-On-The-Planet would be dating a frat guy,” I shook my head, moving to where my towel was folded on a chair.  
“Hey, just because I oppose an institution doesn’t mean that the guys are bad,” she protested as I dried off.  
“So, was this just a roundabout way of inviting me to their Halloween party?” I hedged, wrapping the towel around myself and tucking it in over my chest.  
“I mean, if you want to…” she trailed off and I laughed.  
“Sure. If I can get a Poison Ivy costume by then, I’ll go, but you have to get a Shego costume, too,” I smiled and she smiled in return as I turned towards the locker room.  
“See you tomorrow?” she called and I just waved over my shoulder before shutting the door behind me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any DC Comic characters, nor do I own any characters from the TV show Kim Possible.


	4. Chapter 4

“I’ve gone for the last two years, why wouldn’t I go this year?” I questioned when Carter asked if I was going to the Sigma Theta Halloween party across the pool table. I lined up my next shot and grinned as the four-ball sunk into the corner pocket.  
“I don’t know. I was just wondering. Are you gonna dress up, because me and a couple of guys from the team were gonna go as Ninja Turtles and we’re still looking for a Donatello,” he offered and I shook my head with a laugh, missing my next shot.  
“Yeah, I don’t think so. I found something on eBay last week and it’s being shipped as we speak,” I told him as he scanned the table, looking for a clear shot. My eyes wandered around the room and froze when they landed on Amara.  
She had taken advantage of one of the couches pressed up against the Rec Room window and was reading, feet tucked up under her and hair piled into a messy bun. I half-smiled to myself when I saw her lips moving minutely along with the words as she read and, before I knew it, I was wondering what they would feel like pressed against mine-  
“Hunter!” My attention was suddenly drawn back to the game at the sound of my name being called. I looked back to see Carter staring at me expectantly.  
“Yeah?” I responded.  
“Did you hear anything I just said?” he questioned before looking over my shoulder at what had distracted me. “Oh. Of course you didn’t,” he answered his own question. “Dude, it’s been over a month. Do you ever plan on talking to her or are you just gonna keep staring at her everywhere from afar like a creep?”  
I crossed my arms defensively. It hadn’t taken me long to figure out that she hadn’t stopped going to the gym, she just used the pool instead of the equipment. I’d caught a look through the window on my way out one day and it had been… difficult to continue on my path and not stand there gawking at her in a bikini.  
“I’m not staring at her like a creep,” I lied, watching him line up another shot and miss.  
“How would you describe it? I see you staring at her in class, you stare at her here, and I’m guessing you stare when you see her at the gym,” he assumed and I looked at the table to avoid his gaze. He took that as affirmation and sighed.  
“She just seems cool as all but you’ve seen her, too. She’s the type to sit in the front row in class. We sit in the back row and dick around. I almost fucking tackled her on day one. What are the odds she’d say yes if I asked her out?” I voiced the thoughts that had been circling my head for the last month. I saw a shot lined up for the eight ball and missed. Carter grinned and sunk another solid while I chalked the end of my cue.  
“Lisa said yes to me and she’s the nerdy type,” he shrugged and and shook my head with a half-laugh. I had a feeling that his relationship was out of the ordinary.  
“Dude, let it go. I’ll get over it. It’s just a crush,” I assured him, focusing on the game and ignoring the way the words felt false on my lips.  
"'Just a crush' my ass," he retorted, missing his next shot before straightening to look at me full on. "If it was a crush, you would've done something, because that's what you always do when you have a crush. You've never been the pining type. No, something's different with this girl," he insisted but I just shrugged, leaning down and lining up the shot that won me the game.  
"Ha! Two hundred!" I exclaimed, grabbing the handful of cash that had been steadily growing on the table. Carter scowled and started mumbling something about how Lisa was going to be pissed. I shoved the money in my pocket and moved to put the cue away.  
"You should ask her to the Halloween party," Carter suddenly suggested, appearing next to me to put his own cue away. My triumphant smile faded at the return of the topic.  
"Why do you care so much?" I asked, exasperated by his pushiness.  
"Because the way you're behaving now is creepy as fuck," he deadpanned and I shoved him half-heartedly as we headed back to the dorm room. I couldn't help but spare one last glance at Amara before we left. "See? Creepy," Carter muttered, referring to my longing gaze. I barely heard him because, when I'd looked back, she'd met my gaze with a small smile.  
I was so screwed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party is finally here!

“Oh. My. God! I knew you’d make a good Poison Ivy! You were made for that costume,” Gabby immediately started gushing when she opened the door and I struck a pose in my party attire.  
“And watch out Kim Possible, you make an amazing Shego,” I complimented her as she let me in her dorm room. She laughed and flipped her black hair dramatically.  
“I was thinking the same thing,” a male voice suddenly said and I turned to see a tall guy with dark hair that was clearly dressed as Dr. Drakken. I looked at Gabby, eyes full of questions.  
“‘Mara, this is my boyfriend, Jeremy. Jer, this is Amara. She’s the girl I was telling you about,” she introduced and his eyes lit with recognition.  
“Hey, cool costume. Poison Ivy, right?” he guessed and I grinned, nodding.  
“Right. Dr. Drakken?” I assumed and he nodded, glancing meaningfully at Gabby, who caught the subtle hint and smirked.  
“I’ve heard a lot about you. Apparently you’ve made work bearable,” he joked and I shrugged.  
“It’s nice to have someone to talk to instead of sitting there for five hours trying not to fall asleep,” Gabby explained and I laughed. “Anyways, I’d love to stand in my room all night but the good alcohol will only last so long so let’s get going!” she urged.  
“Let’s go you drunk,” Jeremy joked and she smiled up at him before leading the way outside.  
The frat house was close enough that we elected to walk and we could hear the music pumping before we saw it. When we did see it it was almost overwhelming.  
Students poured out the front door onto the wrap-around porch, dressed as everything from Power Rangers to zombies. I smiled when I saw some of the comedic costumes mixed in with regular ones like mine.  
I made sure to stay with Gabriella and Jeremy as we pushed through the door and into the decorated house filled with dancing students, most of which had drinks they were trying not to spill as they jumped around with the music.  
We made our way to the back of the house, the crowd thinning some in the kitchen.  
“Vodka!” Gabriella suddenly exclaimed, causing both Jeremy and I to laugh as she grabbed a bottle of Grey Goose and Coke and mixed some for each of us. I wasn’t a big drinker so I sipped mine daintily, trying not to flinch as the liquid burned a path down my throat. Disgusting.  
Conversation between the three of us seemed to flow and I was introduced to another couple who were dressed as Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable and I learned Jeremy and the guy were frat brothers and it had all been coordinated. I tried not to feel left out.  
As the night wore on, it became easier and easier to sip my drink and, before I knew it, I’d lost count of how many Vodka and Coke I'd had. Realizing this and feeling the tell-tale signs of drunkenness, I declined when Gabby offered another drink.  
“You know what you need?” she yelled over the music.  
“What do I need?” I asked, giggling. She seemed amused at my state of mind.  
“You need to find someone to dance with,” she answered and my eyes widened with a gasp.  
“Oh my God, you’re totally right!” I surprised myself by agreeing. I knew my normal self would be appalled at the thought of dancing with a stranger, but I was not my normal self at the moment.  
“Well, go get it girl!” She encouraged me and I started into the throng of people in the living room, looking for someone to dance with.  
For awhile I searched without direction until, as would’ve inevitably happened, I tripped in my heels and went careening towards the ground. But a strong pair of arms caught me before I hit the floor. I was straightened up and I looked into the eyes of my savior -and burst into laughter.  
“Oh my God! What are the odds that Batman would be the one to save Poison Ivy?” I laughed and watched him smile. His mask hid his identity but I could tell he was cute. Plus, his costume was extremely realistic. It was almost an exact replica from the recent movies and he filled it out well. I was very aware of his hands still on my hips while mine rested against his chest. I could swear his heart was beating more quickly than normal.  
“Are you okay?” he asked and I smiled and nodded.  
“I’m fine,” I said just loud enough to be heard.  
“Do, uh, you want to dance?” he asked, unsure. I nodded again, drawing my hands up and around his neck and starting to sway my hips to the beat, unable to keep the smile off my face. My breath caught in my throat when his hands tightened on my hips underneath my cape and he pulled me tight against him.  
Our faces were inches away from each other and I tried my best to hide how drunk I was. My drunken mind really wanted this stranger to kiss me and I was afraid that he would be the kind that was too honorable to kiss a drunk girl. I moved my hips against his and looked directly into his eyes.  
I smiled a small smile when his eyes darted down to my lips. I made sure to purposefully look down at his lips in response and suddenly we weren’t dancing anymore. We stood in the middle of a throng of dancing college students, my arms around his neck and his around my waist.  
My heart felt like it was going to beat out of my chest when he started leaning closer. I pressed up on my toes as far as I could to help and my breathing stopped when our lips connected. It was soft and sweet and in direct contrast with the atmosphere around us but I didn’t care. I felt like I’d been waiting for this kiss my whole life.  
Eventually I pulled away to look at him, breathing heavily and feeling warm all over.  
“My roommate is home,” I sighed sadly, biting my lip and looking up at him, hoping he understood my insinuation.  
“Mine went home for the holiday,” he replied and I smiled.  
“Lead the way,” I stated cheekily, following him as he pulled me through the house and across campus. I was about to press the button for the fourth floor but he pressed the third floor and I remembered I wasn't going home.  
We exited the elevator and walked down the hall into his room. I looked into his eyes as my chest heaved and felt his fingers where they still wound through mine. And then it hit me that I was alone in his room and we were most likely about to have sex. I giggled and stumbled back in my heels, calves hitting the end of his bed and making me fall backwards.  
“What?” he questioned, curious.  
“I don’t even know who you are and I came home with you,” I giggled. I didn’t know why it was funny. Stranger danger was real. But I felt safe with him. Especially when he peeled off his mask and it was... Hunter! Cool-guy-on-campus-and-my-major-crush-Hunter!  
“Oh my God I know you! You were on ESPN and then you were in my class and then you lived in my dorm and my crush on you is, like, huge but I couldn’t tell you that because I’m like… and you’re like...,” I babbled, cheeks heating as I watched his eyebrows pull together in the middle.  
“Are you drunk?” he questioned in a somber voice and I splayed myself across his bed like a starfish, giggling. I was in Hunters room!  
“I may have had one or two or five drinks,” I responded in a lazy voice and he chuckled without humor.  
“Okay,” he sighed and I looked up to see him getting ready to cover me with a blanket. I scrambled away. This was my one chance at him and I wasn’t about to let him put me to sleep. I stood on my knees on the bed and unhooked my cape, letting it fall off my shoulders.  
I ignored his protests as I ripped the zipper to my costume down and tore it off, baring my torso.  
“Amara,” he groaned but continued to try and cover me with a blanket. I darted out of the way to pull my stockings off. My triumphant laugh was cut off when he finally caught me, practically tackling me onto the bed and swaddling me in soft cotton.  
We were both out of breath from the chase as he lay next to me with his arms wrapped around my waist, keeping the blanket secure. I pouted at him and he laughed at my expression.  
“You are way too drunk to be doing this Amara,” he told me the same way a parent would scold a child. My pout deepened as I noticed the similarity.  
“But I want to. I want you,” I protested, squirming to get closer. He allowed me to get close enough for a kiss and I sighed in content when one of his hands moved to run his fingers through my hair, tucking a strand behind my ear. This was the stuff of dreams.  
“We’ll talk if you still feel that way in the morning,” he mumbled against my lips and I smiled. That would have to do for now. I closed my eyes and gave in to his warm embrace.  
When my eyes opened again, he was gone. I groaned and rolled onto my back, placing a hand against my forehead as if I could smother my headache from the outside. I looked over and saw a note on my pillow.  
Amara,  
I couldn’t bring myself to wake you. I had to go to practice but I left you a bottle of water and some Advil just in case. If you wanna talk about last night, meet  
me in the Rec Room at 7:00.  
-H  
I looked to the nightstand and saw the water and meds and I wanted to cry at how sweet he was. I quickly downed a couple pills and drank the remainder of the water before letting myself think about last night. I dropped my head into my hands and groaned.  
I could hardly bear to think about what I’d done. I’d practically thrown myself at him, then refused to let him say no. There was no way I was going to the Rec Room. I didn’t think I’d ever be able to face him again. How had Gabby let me drink so much?  
I climbed out of bed and kept the blanket wrapped around myself. I gathered all my clothes and decided to just walk to my room with the blanket around me. It was close enough, right? Luckily, I didn’t pass anyone on the way back and I walked directly to my bed and fell face-first onto the mattress, costume abandoned on the floor.  
“You seem to have had an eventful night,” Jill commented and I lifted my head to see her painting her toenails in bed. I barely managed to grumble in response. “Your phone has been going off all morning,” she informed me and I grabbed it from the nightstand. Sure enough, Gabby had been calling and texting about where I was. I shot off a quick text and told her I made it home. I then proceeded to curl up on my side and plug in my headphones, opening Netflix and settling into watch mind-numbing television for the rest of the weekend.  
The sun was setting, Jill left, and I’d lost track of how many episodes of Criminal Minds I’d watched when Gabby suddenly burst in. Her eyes searched the room and, when they settled on me, they were immediately disapproving. I protested when she ripped the blanket off of me and her eyes widened at my nudity, allowing me to cover myself again.  
“Did he do something?” she questioned harshly.  
“Who?” I responded.  
“Hunter is downstairs. Says he’s waiting for you,” she explained and I groaned, checking the time. It was 7:05.  
“No, he didn’t do anything. That’s what’s so embarrassing,” I mumbled, face heating as I closed out of Netflix and sighed, staring at the ceiling.  
“I’m confused,” she admitted, shaking her head.  
“I went home with him last night and stripped but he said I was too drunk. He was gone when I woke up because he had football practice but he said, if I wanted to talk, to meet him downstairs at 7:00,” I explained, looking away.  
“So why are you up here?” she snapped. “Haven’t we discussed your huge crush on this very guy?”  
“I’m not going to talk to him because this is his blanket that he basically forced on me because I refused to keep my clothes on. It’s embarrassing!” I exclaimed, covering my face and gritting my teeth when she laughed.  
“But he still wants to talk to you and it sounds like he wanted to fuck you if the only thing stopping him was the fact that you were drunk,” she said and I peeked from behind my hands to see her shrugging.  
“How romantic,” I muttered sarcastically.  
“I think you should talk to him,” she suggested but I couldn’t stand the thought. I shook my head vehemently and she sighed.  
“Fine. But I don’t wanna hear you complaining about how you could’ve had him but missed your shot because you were a chicken,” she huffed, giving me a look before backing out the door. I rolled onto my side again and closed my eyes. A few minutes later my door opened again.  
“I told you I’m not going down there,” I grumbled, not opening my eyes as I pulled the blanket tighter around my shoulders.  
“Yeah, I got that,” a voice that was decidedly not Gabriella’s responded. I shot up in bed and my eyes widened in alarm as I took in Hunter’s form in the doorway.  
“What are you doing here?” I questioned as he closed the door behind himself. I made sure there were no openings in the blanket as he came closer and I shifted to sit at the top of my bed.  
“Well, Gabriella said you weren’t coming down so she told me to come up,” he explained and I groaned. Of course she did.  
“What, uh, what did you wanna talk about?” I asked quietly, unable to meet his gaze as I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear nervously.  
“Last night…” he started and I glanced up to see him looking at me like I was some scared animal about to bolt if he moved too quickly. The thought had crossed my mind.  
“I-I’m sorry about that. I know I freaked you out. I-It’s just… alcohol takes away my filter and I hadn’t drunk that much in a while. Thinking back now, I can’t even believe some of the things I said -that I did! I was too embarrassed to go meet you tonight because I know you probably think I’m crazy now and I-I just…I’m sorry...” I trailed off, unsure of what else to say and fully aware that I was babbling. After a minute of silence I looked at him.  
His eyes were wide and his jaw was slack in response to my apology-slash-explanation. I shifted uncomfortably when he continued to just stare, his surprised stare turning to slight confusion and he seemed to be having an internal debate.  
“Hunter?” I asked when I could no longer take the silence. He blinked.  
“Um, sorry. I don’t really know what I was expecting, but it wasn’t an apology. You have nothing to be sorry for. I’m the one that almost took advantage of you,” he eventually responded, seeming disgusted with himself, and I let out a hard laugh.  
“Took advantage?” I scoffed. “I was basically forcing myself on you,” I shook my head at my embarrassing behavior.  
“Regardless, you were too drunk last night, which is why I wanted to talk to you today. I wanted to see if you felt the same in the light of day,” he laughed lightly and I felt myself blush.  
“How do you feel?” I countered.  
“I feel like I can’t get the image of you out of my mind,” he smiled and I blushed.  
“Sorry again about flashing you,” I mumbled, eyebrows furrowing when he shook his head.  
“That’s not the image I’m talking about, though that’s also nice to think about. But the image I can’t seem to get out of my head is you in class. We were taking a quiz and you had your hair in a ponytail, that little furrow between your eyebrows and you were chewing on your eraser in thought. It tends to pop into my head at the most inopportune times and can get… frustrating,” he explained and my heart felt like it was about to beat out of my rib cage. He liked me. Regular me. My crush like me back. I finally met his gaze.  
Without breaking eye contact, I let the blanket fall away. The cool air against my skin sent a shiver down my spine but I ignored it, instead focusing on his reaction. He sucked in a breath, obviously not having expected my response as he let his eyes wander over my body that was only covered by a lacy black thong from last night.  
“Do you still want me to cover up?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any DC Comic characters, nor do I own any characters from the TV show Kim Possible.


	6. Alternate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really liked the characters and the story line of this piece and there were so many things I wanted to do with it. This is one of the alternate endings I had in mind where Amara doesn't talk to Hunter the day after the party. Things get very interesting at the gym.

Alternate Ending

I made sure to be exactly on time on Tuesday and Thursday, not allowing any time for Hunter to try and talk to me, and I left as soon as we were dismissed, practically running from the room. I was being immature and childish but I was just not good at confrontation.  
“You don’t even know what he wants to talk about,” Gabriella protested as I finished my last lap and hauled myself out of the pool.  
“Yeah, I do. He wants to talk about how I threw myself at him, not taking no for an answer. God, it was so bad,” I shuddered as I wrapped the towel around myself.  
“What if he wants to ask you out?” she questioned and I just rolled my eyes.  
“He basically had me in a straight jacket, Gabby. He probably thinks I’m insane,” I sighed and she pursed her lips dubiously.  
“I still think you should talk to him,” she called out as I left the pool room. My thoughts were a jumble as I entered the empty locker room and made my way to the shower stall farthest from the door. I turned the water on and stepped under the hot spray, letting the warm water relax my tense muscles.  
Once the chlorine was washed from my hair and skin, I shut the water off. I reached out and grabbed my towel off the wall hook and started drying myself off. I stiffened slightly when I heard another shower turn on but shook it off. It was a public locker room. Other people were bound to come in eventually.  
I wrapped my towel around myself and walked past the rows of lockers until I realized… my stuff was gone. I specifically remembered putting it in the back corner locker before I went to the pool but it was empty. Fuck! I balled my hands into fists and started pulling on my swimsuit again to go talk to human resources. I thought people only stole gym clothes in movies!  
It wasn’t until I walked past a football uniform that I realized something more was wrong. I looked closer at the contents of the lockers. They all belonged to guys. My stomach dropped in realization. Nobody took my stuff. I was in the fucking men’s locker room! I’d been so distracted coming out of the pool room that I hadn’t even noticed. Fuck!  
The sound of the shower running suddenly became very loud in my head. There was a naked guy in here with me and he was going to be coming out soon. I tried to tip-toe as quietly as I could across the tile floor, heading to the door, but I was going to have to pass his stall.  
I froze when I was about ten feet from the shower because I recognized the voice that floated out of the shower stall.  
“Shit,” Hunter grunted. It didn’t take a genius to figure out what he was doing. If I listened closely, I could even hear the slapping sound his fist made. I darted into the stall next to me and resigned myself to two things.  
The first was that there was no way I was risking him seeing me so I would just stay here until he left the locker room completely. There was no reason for him to ever know I was here.  
The second thing I realized was that I was a real pervert because I found this whole scenario extremely hot. I sat on the floor of the stall and took deep, quiet breaths, trying to ignore the heat pooling in my abdomen.  
“Ah, fuck,” he groaned and I bit my lip against my arousal, refusing to make a sound.  
I wondered what he thought about in the shower? It’s not like he could take porn in here. Was he remembering porn he’d watched some other time? Maybe he wasn’t thinking about anything. Maybe all he needed was stimulation, no context necessary.  
“Fuck, Amara…” he breathed and I clapped my hand over my mouth, grateful for the noise of the shower that drowned out the tiny whimper I let out.  
He was thinking about and getting off to the idea of sexual scenarios with me. I felt dizzy and let my head fall back against the shower wall, smiling to myself. Yes, I truly was perverted if I liked listening to him getting off on the thought of me.  
“Shit… so good,” he groaned, voice starting to waver and get louder. I heard him try to contain his shout of my name when he came and imagined him biting his fist or covering his mouth the same way I was.  
The water turned off shortly after and I waited for the sound of the door shutting before emerging from my hiding place. I took in a shaky breath as I made a break for the door, desperate to escape before someone caught me in here.  
I had no such luck. Just as I was about to grab the handle, the door swung open and I came face-to-face with Hunter. I stumbled back a few steps as he looked at me with shock, letting the door fall shut behind him.  
“What are you doing in the guys bathroom?” he demanded and I bit my lip nervously.  
“It was an accident. I went to take a shower after my swim and accidentally came into the guys locker room instead of the girls. I didn’t realize…” I trailed off, blushing profusely. I saw him glance towards the showers, eyes landing on his before widening.  
“So… you were in here when… when I took a shower?” he stammered and I just nodded, watching his expression grow horrified before he groaned and ran his hands through his hair, seeming to want to pull it from the roots as he turned his back to me. He flinched when I placed a hand on his shoulder but turned around after a moment. He looked at me warily. “You heard me, didn’t you?” he asked with a pained expression and I nodded again, biting my lip. His eyes caught the movement and I watched his expression change.  
“I was in one of the stalls. I didn’t know it was you at first, but then I heard your voice. I didn’t want you to catch me in here so I hid until you left. But, yeah, I heard what you were… doing,” I admitted shyly. I shivered when he brushed a thumb over my flushed cheek.  
“And?” he prodded, voice lower.  
“I heard my name,” I said quietly, looking into his dark eyes as his hand trailed down the side of my neck. My pulse fluttered rapidly as my breathing sped. “You were thinking about me while you were…” I trailed off, eyes flitting down to his crotch because I couldn’t bring myself to say the word masturbating. He let out a short laugh.  
“No, Amara, you were the reason I was…” he mimicked me by glancing down at himself and I bit my lip, watching as his eyes caught the action again, lingering on my lips.  
“I don’t understand why,” I mumbled, looking down at my swimsuit. It wasn’t anything special, just plain black one-piece, though the neck line was plunging and it's not like I wasn't gifted in the chest department. I still looked less than attractive, hair wet with no makeup. He reached behind himself to lock the door before stepping closer to me and settling his hand on my hip, the other hand cupping my face.  
“Well, it could have something to do with how beautiful you are. Maybe your amazing body factored into the equation, or the adorable expressions you make during tests when you’re trying to solve a problem. The way you bite your lip when you’re nervous or how you subconsciously mouth the words when you’re reading. But really it’s all that put together that gets me so hard. It’s everything about you and I can’t seem to shake it. The only thing I can do is take a shower and get myself off with the image of you,” he spoke hotly, face inches from mine and my legs felt like they’d turned to jelly. I was pretty sure I hadn't breathed since he first touched me. His arm around my waist was the only thing that kept me standing.  
“God, I was so hot listening to you in the shower but now I’m on fire,” I breathed. “Kiss me. Please, kiss-” I started to beg but my lips were suddenly very busy when he closed the small distance between our lips and I got to experience his kiss sober for the first time.  
I brought my hands up to wind in his damp hair and he turned to press me against the door, lips never disconnecting.  
“Holy shit,” I gasped, breaking away for air as he started kissing a trail down my throat, lightly sucking my pulse point. I pulled the strings of my suit open quickly and shimmied it down my legs, feeling like I was burning.  
“Fuck, Amara, you’re like a God damn fantasy come true,” he groaned, ridding himself of his shirt before picking me up to trap me against the wall again. I wrapped my legs around his waist reflexively.  
“What were you thinking about?” I questioned, gently biting his earlobe before continuing a trail of kisses down his neck.  
“What?” he breathed, slightly dazed as his fingers dug into my ass. I smiled against his shoulder before pulling back to look at him.  
“When you were in the shower. What were you thinking about?” I asked. He blinked once and I could’ve sworn I saw a blush creep over his cheeks.  
“The night of that Halloween party. What would’ve happened if you’d been sober,” he stated and my stomach fluttered. “Then I was thinking of you as mine. For more than just a night,” he said quietly, looking at me from beneath his eyelashes, gaze uncertain. I beamed in response and the uncertainty vanished.  
“As in... you wanna date me?” I asked, biting my lip to contain my grin. He surged forward and kissed me passionately before pulling back.  
“Of course I do. Amara Reyes, will you be my girlfriend?” he questioned sweetly -or, as sweet as was possible considering he had me pressed naked against the wall of the men’s locker room.  
“Yes. Yes, I will,” I smiled, kissing him once more before pulling back. “So, now that that part of the fantasy is fulfilled, how about we go back to your place and you can show me what would’ve happened if I’d been sober?” I said suggestively, dropping my legs to the floor and winking before getting dressed. I laughed at his expression as he practically dragged me across campus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it an alternate ending if it's not the end? ;D


End file.
